


I see you

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's something going on." Kagami said as he gave a suspicious eye to Takao.</p><p>"Ah... before I forget to tell you..." Midorima prepares a shot.</p><p>"They like each other."</p><p>He makes it in, causing Kagami to shout for a timeout.</p><p>- Or, Takao and Kuroko go on a date and Midorima and Kagami follow them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see you

There was definitely a problem here.

Seirin is going against Shuutoku in a practice match. While both teams are doing well as usual, two players weren't...

Takao Kazunari and Kuroko Tetsuya.

They  _looked_ at each other more often. They....  _smiled_ at each other. 

Midorima had no problem with it. 

"There's something going on." Kagami said as he gave a suspicious eye to Takao.

"Ah... before I forget to tell you..." Midorima prepares a shot.

"They like each other."

He makes it in, causing Kagami to shout for a timeout.

Riko didn't oblige to it, so they continued playing. Kagami bugged Midorima- "What the hell do you mean?"

Midorima brushed him off. "Does it matter? Takao is actually going easy. Be grateful." 

Takao smiles and appears behind Kagami. "Yep~ I am! Don't take it too lightly, 'kay?"

 

* * *

 

 

_Kuroko entered Shuutoku High. Of course, people didn't notice him, but there was a certain someone who did.._

_He approached Kuroko and smiled. "You can't hide from me~ I can see you." He taunted._

_"Oh, hello, Takao-kun." The shadow simply says. "We have a match against you."_

_"Uh-huh, I know. I can't wait to face you again. Are you looking for Shin-chan? He's warming up. Wanna visit?"_

_Kuroko shakes his head. "No, I came to see you, Takao-kun."_

_"M-me?!"_

_Takao did say he didn't like Kuroko.. That would make anyone hate you._

_He was a confusing guy._

_"You can... see me, correct?"_

_"Yep."_

_"...I like that feeling." Kuroko admits. "Even if I'm in a huge crowd, you notice me. Anyone else, even Kagami-kun- won't notice me."_

_Takao laughs. "What are you trying to say, Kuroko?"_

_Kuroko doesn't reply, only smiles._

_He turns his head and notices Midorima. "Shin-chan, how dare you!"_

_He could already tell. Midorima told Kuroko about his crush on him._

 

* * *

 

 

The game ends in a tie. Almost immediately, Takao walks over to Kuroko. 

"Midorima-kun told me a while ago," he wipes sweat off his forehead. 

"Th-That's embarrassing," Takao blushes. "But it's okay, because Kuroko likes me back. I want to be the only one who can see him." _He's so cute when he sweats._

"Of course."

"Ah, but what about Kagami?"

"I don't hold feelings for Kagami-kun." He smiles. "Besides.... I think he has taken a liking to Midorima-kun."

They both looked at Kagami yelling at Midorima. The two aces just angrily glared at each other, until they realized it was pointless. They had a quick glance and it made them blush and uncomfortably shift.

"You wanna grab something to eat?" Takao asked, holding Kuroko's hand. 

"Yes, please." 

Midorima noticed and squinted.

 

* * *

 

"Why here, Kuroko?"

"I like the shakes here."

"Do you... always eat here?"

".....Sorta."

Takao can't help but to smile at the utterly adorable Kuroko. He hugs him tightly. "I'll pay, okay?"

It was so warm inside Takao's arms. Kuroko only nods. 

In the very far section of Maji Burger, Midorima and Kagami watched their own best friends date each other. The way Kuroko snuggled hinself, Takao planting a kiss on his cheek...

"It's only been a day. No- an hour. They are too close." Midorima hides in a disguise- a hat and a black hoodie (lent by Kagami). 

"....Shouldn't you be expecting this? How long has Takao liked Kuroko?"

"Does not matter how long they've had feelings-"

Kagami gasped.

They sat next to each other. They held hands. They shared a fucking drink-?! He and Kuroko never done that!

Midorima also saw, but he silently laughed. "At least I have him off my back."

"Huh? Then why are you here with me?" Kagami covered his face with a book.

"......B-Because.... I, um, worry for my friend... Why are you here?!" 

"B-Because I worry for my friend! You're not the only one!"

Kagami and Midorima avoided eyecontact.

The new couple were laughing to themselves. "They're clueless, huh?" Takao let his fingers crawl on Kuroko's leg. 

"Kagami-kun is an idiot... The book he is using has his name on the cover." Kuroko placed his hand over Takao's. 

"So, Kuroko- Does it bother you when people don't notice you?"

Kuroko tensed. "Not really. I've grown used to it. Besides, it helps my basketball."

"That's cute," Takao said. "But... This is real life. You're too adorable to be left unnoticed!" He kissed Kuroko's cheek. "That's why I like to see you more than others. You said it yourself... you like this feeling?"

"I'm glad you can give it to me, Takao-kun," Kuroko streches his arms and yawns. 

 _So cute...._ Takao's lips twitched. "Hey, let's go. I'll walk you home?" 

"Oh, no, I can-"

"Shh, Tetsu-chan! You're my boyfriend, I have to do boyfriend things!"

Kuroko's heart warms at the term  _boyfriend._

Kagami and Midorima don't.

"How can Kuroko get a boyfriend before me?" Midorima complains.

"You swing that way?" Kagami blurts.

"Did I just say that now....? I-" 

"Eh, I don't care. I'm gay too." 

They look at each other for moment. 

Their eyes land on the pair going out the restaurant. Kuroko looks up and sees Kagami and-

"Mmf-!" 

To avoid contact with his shadow, Kagami forces his lips on Midorima.

"The horoscopes did not predict this..." Midorima blushes. "I will kill you, Kagami!"

"Sorry... Kuroko looked at us, so I had to...."

"Kiss me?!"

"It was the first thing that came into mind-!"

"K a g a m i , I w i l l k i l l y o u."

 

* * *

  

They arrive at Kuroko's doorstep. 

"Goodnight, Tetsu-chan!" Takao kisses his lips suddenly.

Kuroko grips each of Takao's arms. He kisses back, slowly falling into a pit of water.

"Goodnight, Takao-kun." 

"Call me Kazunari." Takao kisses  him again.

"Then, goodnight, Kazunari-kun..." he hugs him.

 _I see you,_ he whispered in his boyfriend's ear.  _You're the only one I want to see._

"You want to stay the night, don't you?" 

"Please~?"

 

* * *

 

 

"For the last  **fucking** time, Midorima-" Kagami argued as they walked. "I said I'm sorry. What do you want me to do, take reresponsibility?" 

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Y-Yes," he blushed. "I-I could get sick... or die. It will be your fault."

"Hell no!"


End file.
